


BEER

by sourpatchedkid



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BEER BY ITCHYWORMS, M/M, SAD NOSTALGIC STUFF, taglish
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourpatchedkid/pseuds/sourpatchedkid
Summary: Ano ba talagang mas gusto ko – ang beer na to o ang pag-ibig mo? (Para dun sa mga shunga na  nainlove sa best friend nila.)





	BEER

Baekhyun Byun is never late. If there was anything that was consistent about this man from birth up to present, it would be his punctuality. He was just always on time despite his attempts to leave the house late or to skip an occasion before joining last minute. He’s never _just on time._ He’s always early. It was just him. So when the clock strikes eight and Baekhyun still hasn’t shown up for their _barkada_ dinner, all his seven friends began to worry—pulling out their phones, calling his office, and even going as far as texting his mother.

It’s such an uncharacteristic thing to not text an update to any of them or to the group chat about his whereabouts but scrolling back to their thread, Baekhyun never really said yes to the gathering. No matter how much Kyungsoo emphasized how important this dinner was. Even Yixing was present and Yixing is never in just one country because of his ever so flourishing businesses in different countries.

Jongin and Kyungsoo were early despite having multiple surgeries from the morning until early evening.

Junmyeon cancelled on a client to arrive just on time.

Jongdae and Sehun cancelled their night classes, much to their students’ relief, so they could be present at tonight’s get-together.

Minseok cut short his healing trip because of how important this was.

“Baka naman kasi sinabi ninyo na andito ko.” A nervous chuckle is heard from across Kyungsoo. Chanyeol is fiddling with the end of the spoon, a nervous smile on his face. “Di ‘yun sasama kung kasama ako.”

“You’re in the group chat. Of course, he knows.” Junmyeon laughs. “Honestly, nasaan na ba ‘yon? I haven’t eaten all day and I’m close to giving him a lecture.”

“Sabi ni tita, hindi naman din daw umuwi. I called his office and he clocked out at noon.” Yixing pipes in, putting his phone back on the table. “Dadating din ‘yun. Kung hindi, edi kausapin na lang bukas.”

“Eh pano kung may masama na nangyari don?” Kyungsoo huffs. “Hindi naman ganyan ‘yon. He always calls. He updates us. Minsan ang OA pa. All of a sudden, umuwi lang si Chanyeol, nag AWOL na.”

The table goes silent. With or without Baekhyun, Chanyeol’s departure and arrival are always touchy subjects—subjects they try not to cross to maintain their neutrality with their two friends. From time to time, Kyungsoo slips—being the person that Baekhyun is closest to and the person who knows first-hand of what happened and what went through, his neutrality falters and his bias shows. Chanyeol doesn’t mind. Sehun is the same with him. Usually, it’s Kyungsoo and Sehun that goes head to head when _that_ situation is brought up.

“Tatlong din na wala si kuya Chanyeol baka naman nabigla din.” Sehun smiles. “Kumain na tayo. Tawagan na lang siya ulit maya-maya.”

Before Kyungsoo could say something, Sehun orders the waiter to bring in their dinner. It’s awkward at first. Only the clinking of the silverware and the faint murmurs of the small conversations within the table are heard. Some “thank yous” and “you’re welcomes” when the foods were placed.

Chanyeol watches as Kyungsoo check his phone every now and then. Each time leaving his brows furrowed together. A part of him wants to eat fast and leave. Maybe then Baekhyun will show up but then again, they both promised to be here. He’s just keeping his end of the promise.

 **Three years ago** , _between sobs and heartbreak, Chanyeol and Baekhyun promised to see each other at the annual barkada dinner as a way of being civil to their friends and to each other. After all, it would also be the end of Chanyeol’s contract abroad and he was due to come home for good unless it was extended. Baekhyun was the one regularly present in those annual dinners while Chanyeol was away. He saw him on tagged photos on Facebook and Instagram stories. Although they’ve stopped following each other years ago, Chanyeol was still up to date with what was happening to him through their friends. He doesn’t mean to keep up. In fact, it was him who brought up cutting off each other completely right before he left._

_Three years ago, Baekhyun’s best friend in the whole world, Chanyeol, got out of a very toxic relationship. It was with someone they knew from college but the barkada never really interacted with just because Chanyeol never brings her to gatherings. His reason was that they were never serious anyway. They were threading the line of boyfriend and girlfriend and fuck buddies. They were just that. Until said girlfriend cheated on him and things took a turn. Chanyeol took it worse than he thought he would—drinking his life away at Baekhyun’s apartment after work and Baekhyun would suggest that maybe he did love her because why else wold he be heartbroken if he wasn’t but Chanyeol would counter with slurred words something about his pride and ego and do I deserve that? Sehun and Baekhyun took turns in taking care of him but because Baekhyun was the closer friend and he had a more flexible schedule as an editor in a publishing company, Chanyeol would always wind up at his place—drunk, sad, and vulnerable. Just the right combination for him to fall in love with his best friend more._

_Some three weeks since he got cheated on, Chanyeol finds himself sleeping naked atop of Baekhyun. In Baekhyun’s apartment. In Baekhyun’s bedroom. With an equally naked Baekhyun. He remembers tumbling out of the bed and pulling the blanket in the process revealing his naked best friend. There’s an opened condom on the floor and their clothes are scattered from the living room to the bedroom and then it registers—he slept with his best friend. He rushes out of Baekhyun’s condominium as fast as he can and drives straight to the university where Sehun teaches to ask for help—fuck, I made a mess, Sehun._

_But like always, routines are hard to break. At night when he’s drunk and weeping, he ends up in Baekhyun’s apartment again. Although this time, fully aware of what can come._

_“I’m not sleeping with you again.” Baekhyun tells him. “That was a one-time thing. I was sad and you were too. You can sleep on the couch.”_

_“Bakit ka sad?” He asks, dropping his head on Baekhyun’s lap and swinging his legs at the end of the couch. “Galit ka ba?”_

_“Sayo? Hindi. Me sleeping with you was a choice. A drunken choice. A choice na hindi ko na uulitin.”_

_“Grabe!” Chanyeol attempts to reach for his face but Baekhyun moves away. “Di ba ‘ko masarap?”_

_“Gago.” Baekhyun laughs, hitting Chanyeol’s forehead. “Di mo naman na ‘to maalala di ba? Kasi lasing ka naman na eh so ikekwento ko na lang sa’yo.”_

_“Maalala ko kaya. Di pa ‘ko lasing.” And for once, that was the truth. He came in his house slightly drunk but not too drunk to make any drunken mistakes again but he wasn’t going to tell Baekhyun that. Not when he’s beginning to open up. The day after they slept together, they had a quick dinner with Sehun, Jongdae, Kyungsoo, and Minseok and Baekhyun looked just like he did any other day. Like he wasn’t bothered with what happened or that he didn’t care. So Baekhyun opening up his thoughts about that day was a moment that Chanyeol has been waiting for._

_“Sus.” Baekhyun’s hand ends up on Chanyeol’s hair, playing with the soft strands to ease his thoughts and feelings. “Pumayag ako non kasi chinecheck ko lang kung mahal pa rin kita. Di mo alam ‘yon no? Wala namang may alam. Si Kyungsoo yata pero chismoso kasi si Kyungsoo. Nung college sobrang nainlove ako sayo non kaso paulit-ulit ka na best friend mo ko. Best friend mo lang ako. So sinubukan ko na mag move on. Bago tayo mag graduate, sabi ko talaga gagraduate na din ako sa feelings ko sayo kaso hindi pero I learned how to suppress it hanggang sa naging parang parte na lang siya ng pagkatao ko and then you kissed me and I just thought—o, baka may feelings pa talaga na buhay diyan sakin.”_

_Chanyeol sat up straight, thighs touching Baekhyun’s but his best friend was only staring at the TV set in front of him. He was now playing with the hem of his shirt as Chanyeol watched him bare his feelings to him at three in the morning. There was something in his chest that he couldn’t pinpoint. Was it pride? Was it something else? He knew Baekhyun had a crush on him in college. Sehun was the one who pointed it out. No one knew that Chanyeol had a crush on him too but they were so good as friends—partners, group mates, thesis mates, and best friends—that he just couldn’t risk it. He couldn’t risk losing Baekhyun. He dropped the idea of being his boyfriend before it could even go deeper.  A part of him knew that Baekhyun, on the other hand, was just falling even more but Chanyeol knew that their friendship would be more permanent than a relationship. Not when he was merely a seventeen-year-old college student who could barely keep his mind on one thing._

_“Anong result?” He asks. Baekhyun lets out a bitter chuckle._

_“Mahal pa.” He sounded sad and too quiet for a Baekhyun Byun. “Pero aalis ka naman na, di ba, Engineer? Okay na rin ‘yon. Kalimutan na natin. Sayang naman ang pitong taon nating pagkakaibigan kung masisira lang sa isang gabi.”_

_Baekhyun looked like he was about to cry. His bottom lip was protruding and his eyes were beginning to well up with tears. Just as he was about to excuse himself, Chanyeol pulls him by the arm and presses his lips against him. Whatever the hell was that pushed him to do it, Chanyeol doesn’t know. Baekhyun didn’t show any resistance. Probably too sad and too hung up on him to even fight him. That night, they ended up in the same position—naked, tangled, and with Chanyeol racing to leave the place before Baekhyun could wake up._

_“Tangina ka, alam mo namang marupok si Baekhyun eh. Lalo na pag dating sayo. Ano bang ginagawa mo?” Sehun asked as they prepared dinner in the kitchen in Yixing’s apartment. Yixing had just gotten back from a trip and he invited the guys over on the condition that he wouldn’t cook and just spend if they needed anything. Sehun and Chanyeol volunteered to prepare dinner and the guys were in no condition to contest._

_“Di ko rin alam.” He sighs, washing the lettuce for the nth time before handing it to Sehun. “Ewan ko. Puta kaya nga ‘ko nagtatanong eh.”_

_“Bakit ako? Titi ko ba ‘yung pumasok sa kanya? Paano ko malalaman yung nararamdaman mo?”_

_He threatens to hit him with the chopping board but Sehun doesn’t even flinch. No matter how unpleasant the words that leave his mouth are, they’re always the truth._

_“Naiinis ako na ako yung nagpapalungkot sa kanya ng ganon.” He starts chopping the carrots as he speaks. “Gusto ko lang mawala ‘yung mukha niya na ‘yon na parang sobrang broken.”_

_“Kuya, kung gusto mo siyang sumaya, edi sana binilhan mo ng something. You know he’s easy to please. It didn’t have to be that.”_

_“Well he didn’t resist.”_

_“He’s in love with you.” This time, Sehun kicks him in the shin. “What part of that don’t you understand? Ibibigay ni kuya Baek sayo ang lahat. Lahat ng hlingin mo. Tingnan mo nga, kahit sarili niya, ibibigay niya sayo basta sabihin mo lang. Eh ikaw? Mahal mo ba siya?”_

_“Hindi ko alam. I went through a phase nung college pero nawala rin agad ‘yon pero baka hindi naman talaga nawala. Baekhyun and I are different and even you guys know this. Above all, he’s my best friend. I don’t know how I feel about him besides being my best friend.”_

_Sehun throws the excess water in the sink and throws the used knife to clean later._

_“Then why did you sleep with him? Twice?”_

_“Because!” He hands Sehun the carrots which he younger throws in the boiling pot immediately. “I didn’t know how to ease what was happening to him. Alam mo naman pag malungkot si B. Alam mo ‘yung mata non. Sehun, anong gagawin ko?”_

_“Pag nalulungkot ba ko, nakikipag sex ako sayo?” Sehun groans. “Malapit na kitang saksakin, kuya.”_

_Chanyeol opens the faucet to wash his hands. He can sense the frustration in Sehun but it can’t be any worse than the frustration he’s feeling for himself._

_“Naawa kasi ako.”_

_“Anak ng—“_

_“Gago, di ako charity case.” Baekhyun is leaning on the kitchen door frame, hands crossed in front of his arms, and a sad smile on his lips. He isn’t showing any signs of hurt but the two boys know better. “Di ko kailangan ng titi mo kung naawa ka lang sa’kin. Beer siguro. Pero gago, di ako charity case.”_

_“Uy Baekhyun, di naman sa ganon—“_

_“Bilisan nyo na nga diyan.” He waves them off. “Gutom na kami dito and you’re still taking your sweet time. May deadline pa ‘ko mamaya so kailangan ko na umuwi.”_

_Chanyeol freezes in his spot while Sehun actually rushes to work, scared of Baekhyun’s initial reaction. It’s always better to just have a screaming match and actual fight than just pretending that everything is fine when it’s not. It’s like walking on eggshells except the eggshells have a hidden bomb underneath it. That night’s dinner turned out just fine. Like normal. Baekhyun and Chanyeol sat next to each other. Baekhyun still made the same jokes. Laughed at the same punch lines. Reacted animatedly to Yixing’s stories. Everything was the same yet it wasn’t. The worst part was that Chanyeol had no idea what Baekhyun was thinking or feeling and for the first time in their years of friendship, he had no idea how to make it all okay._

_“Soo, sabay ako sainyo ni Jongin pauwi.” He announces as the group starts to say goodbye to each other._

_“Bakit? Alis ba si Chanyeol?”_

_“Hindi naman.” He yawns. “Kaso ang dumi ng kotse. Ayoko madumihan. Balak ko na ipang tulog ‘tong suot ko eh. Pagod na pagod na ‘ko.”_

_Kyungsoo doesn’t think much about it. He just pulls on Baekhyun’s arm and laughs._

_“Napaka dugyot mo talaga.”_

_He floods Baekhyun with calls and text messages from that night until two weeks later but he doesn’t get any response except for the short answers in their group chat. Could he blame him? Of course, not. Was it getting on his nerves? Yeah, a little bit. Chanyeol thinks he at least deserves to give him an explanation—a full breakdown of what he feels and what he thinks._

_“Tangina, sobrang selfish mo.” Chanyeol cries outside Baekhyun’s apartment. He’s drunk again and Baekhyun can tell that tonight is a lot worse than usual but he can’t keep him because Jongdae and Kyungsoo are sleeping over and he’s already panicking about what he will tell him when he gets back in._

_“Oo, ako na masama. Umuwi ka na. Umupo ka sa lobby at ipapasundo kita kay Sehun.” Baekhyun pushes him away when he tries to get in the apartment. “Wag kang papasok sa loob. Ayaw kita don. Okay na diba? Ako na. Ako na masama. Ako na. Kasalanan ko na.”_

_“Diyan ka magaling eh.” Chanyeol’s cries grow even louder. At this point, Baekhyun grows concerned whether or not he’ll get a complaint from his neighbors tomorrow. “Tatago mo ‘yung feelings mo tapos pag hindi ko naintindihan, nagagalit ka.”_

_“The last time I told you my feelings, you treated me like a charity case.”_

_“You are not a charity case and you—“_

_“That’s not what you said to Sehun though, right?” Just in time, Sehun picks up Baekhyun’s call. “Se, sunduin mo na ‘tong si Chanyeol. Nanggugulo eh. Lasing din. Mukhang nag drive pa papunta dito baka kung mapano pa. Eh! Ayoko. Pabababain ko ‘to sa lobby. Tawagan mo na lang. Ge, bye.”_

_“Ayokong umuwi. Gusto kitang makausap.” Chanyeol sobs, wiping his tears with his arm. “Aalis na ‘ko bukas, Baek. Di ba natin ‘to pwedeng ayusin bago ako umalis? Tatlong taon din ‘yung kontrata.”_

_“Ano pa bang aayusin, ‘Yeol? Okay na nga. Hindi mo nga ako mahal. Di mo naman kasalanan ‘yon. Nakapagpalipas libog ka na rin di ba? Ano pa—“_

_“Tangina mo.” Chanyeol huffs, ears turning red and his face visibly angry. “Ang baba ng tingin mo sakin. You think I’d have sex with you just because I was horny? The fuck do you think I am?”_

_“Isn’t that exactly what happened, Chanyeol? You were drunk and horny. I was sad and horny. We were two horny people who made a mistake. Except ako may feelings tapos ikaw naawa ka lang sakin.”_

_“I’m not going to lose my best friend over this, Baek, please. I’m sorry, okay? I wasn’t thinking. Hindi ko na din alam. Baka hindi naman talaga nawala ‘yung feelings ko sayo noon. Litong lito na ‘ko, okay? Sige na, B.” He takes Baekhyun’s hand and starts kissing his fingers. “Sige na, please. Isa pang chance. Sorry na. Wag mo naman akong itapon ng ganun na lang.”_

_“Para kang tanga.” Baekhyun laughs, pulling his hand from Chanyeol but the latter refuses. “Lagi mo na lang akong ginagawang tanga. Palibhasa alam mo kung paano ako kunin. Alam mo na kahit anong sabihin mo at kahit anong hilingin mo, konting lambing lang, ibibigay ko sayo. ‘Yeol, pati sarili ko naibigay ko na sayo. Wala ka ng mapipiga sakin.”_

_“Baekhyun, ayoko naman umalis ng galit ka. Kahit di mo sabihin, alam ko—“ He forces Baekhyun’s hand open and then sobs on his palm. “Alam ko may mali ako sa sinabi ko pero hindi ganun ‘yon—“_

_“Eh ano?” Baekhyun challenges him. “Mahal mo ba ‘ko katulad ng pagmamahal ko sayo?”_

_Pause. Only Chanyeol’s sobs and pants echo in the hallway. In his silence, Baekhyun found his answer._

_“Amin na ‘yung kamay ko.”_

_“Baek, please.”_

_“O, bakit ako nanaman?” Baekhyun puts in more force to pull his hand away but even drunk Chanyeol was stronger than him. “Hindi ko na kaya maging best friend mo ngayon, Chanyeol. As in wala na kong ma-i-offer sayo. Hindi ko alam kung ano pang gusto mo.”_

_“Ikaw.” He cries even harder. “Ikaw ang gusto ko. Please, B—“_

_“Sinasabi mo lang ‘yan kasi takot kang mawala ako sayo.” Baekhyun tapos Chanyeol’s arm and then pulls away his hand. “I’ve always put you before me, ‘Yeol. Maybe that had to happen to make me realize that it’s time I put myself first. Just to make sure it doesn’t happen again. That no one or nothing will hurt like this again.”_

_“So you don’t want to talk anymore?” The sad tears turned angry. “All the three years I’ll be gone, ayaw mo na sakin? Edi sige. Tangina. Tapon mo ‘ko. Ganyan. Galing ka diyan eh. Sa di pagbibigay ng second chance sa mga tao. Di ka kasi nagkakamali—“_

_“Chanyeol, yung napa order ka ng Hot fudge sundae kahit sinabi ko na caramel ang gusto ko, yun ang pagkakamali. Pero yung nangyari satin? Choice ‘yon. Sorry kung hindi kita mapagbigyan ngayon. Mahal kita. Mahal pa rin kita. Pero ‘Yeol, hindi ko na kaya.”_

_Just then Sehun shows up clad in pajamas to break the tension. He looks sleepy and tired and Baekhyun is apologetic that he had to drag him out of his room at an ungodly hour in the morning._

_“Kala ko nagiiyakan na kayo eh.” Sehun jokes as he exits the elevator._

_Baekhyun points his mouth to Chanyeol who’s still trying to calm himself down and the Sehun makes an “oh” before putting his arm around Chanyeol._

_“Uwi na tayo, kuya.” He says. “Patulugin na natin si kuya B. Magkikita pa kayo niyan. Pag balik mo. Sa dinner dinner natin. Di ba kuya B? Hoy, um-oo ka na ngmakauwi na kami.”_

_“Oo nga.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes and then nods. “Uwi na.”_

_“Don na kayo magkita. In three years. Promise kuya B ah! Tsaka si kuya Chanyeol din andon pag uwi niya. O, okay na? Settled na. Umuwi na tayo at may alas otso akong klase bukas.”_

_Of course, baekhyun had no other choice than to tell his friends said secret when he re-entered his abode. They heard the drama after all. They just needed the context. One mouth told the other and by a week’s time, everyone had an idea of what happened but nobody dared to speak about it._

_Not around Baekhyun and even not without him._

**So now it’s been three years** and Baekhyun has yet to be seen at the dinner table like he promised. The conversation immediately shifts from Baekhyun to the food. The steak was divine and Kyungsoo goes on to a lengthy rant about steaks and the dos and don’ts when eating them. Junmyeon shares about the latest case that he’s been in and even has the nerve to complain that his junior lawyers are hitting on him. Yixing could only laugh, complaining that he isn’t getting any sleep because he’s planning to open another business in Thailand. Jongin is telling them about the nurse who wrote him a secret letter only for Kyungsoo to find it in his scrubs first. Sehun and Jongdae were inviting them to their university sports fest while Minseok was just quiet, refusing to reveal anything about the new book that he’s writing. Chanyeol smiles, nods, and laughs. Occasionally he would pipe in. Throw a joke here and there. His contract extended but he was assigned to Manila so it was all good. They were trying to catch up about everything and anything because despite having a group chat, there’s never enough time to actually be update real time with life’s events.

“Hindi na ata talaga dadating.” Kyungsoo says, picking up his phone and dialling Baekhyun’s number again. He presses the loudspeaker and places his phone next to his glass as he continues to eat his food. “Hindi naman sumasagot eh—wait, hello?”

_“Uy, sorry. Nasa conference ako ngayon di ba? Kakatapos lang. Andyan pa ba kayo? Malapit lang yung place ko sa restaurant na ‘yan. Kaya pa?”_

“Bakit di ka man lang nagtext? Kumain ka na ba? Anong gusto mo ste—“

_“Kumain na ‘ko dito. Sunod na lang ako diyan. Orderan mo ‘kong kape.”_

“Sobrang tito.” Yixing laughs. “Pakape-kape na lang.”

_“Si kuya Xing ba ‘yon? Hi kuya! Libre mo ‘ko kape ha. Eto na, papunta na ‘ko. Babye na at magdadrive pa ako.”_

“Sige, ingat ka. Tsaka b,” Pause and then he looks at Chanyeol who diverted his attention to his phone right when Baekhyun’s picked up. “Dito si Chanyeol na. Kadadating lang kaninang umaga.”

 _“O? Welcome back sa kanya. Sige na. Mabilis lang ako ah. Kape tas fly. Dami ko pang gagawin tsaka hassle kasi nakalimutan kong ngayon ‘yung flight ni Joo Hyuk.”_ They can hear the engine start from Baekhyun’s line. _“Mga 2AM ata so kailangan kong ihatid ng mga 11. So dapat nakauwi na ‘ko ng 9 kasi sa Alabang pa siya at sa Libis ako.”_

“Sus, wala bang driver ‘yan?”

Baekhyun laughs. The laugh that he lost when Chanyeol broke his heart. But it was back again and it sent butterflies in Chanyeol’s stomach. The boys watch the phone and then Chanyeol but the latter isn’t giving anything away.

 _“Boyfriend duties.”_ Baekhyun says. _“Dadrive na ‘ko. Tatawagan ko pa ‘yon. Text ako pag dyan na ‘ko. Love you, guys.”_

“Chanyeol, love you daw.” Yixing teases. Only Yixing could say any dumb shit and get away with it. The rest of the boys laugh and even Baekhyun which surprises Chanyeol. “Love you, B. Drive safe.”

“O, orderan nyo ng kape ang boss.” Kyungsoo says when the phone call is dropped. “May conference nga pala ‘to. Di ko nacheck.”

The table is back to regular programming—regular chit chatting as they all order a cup of coffee each. The exchanges of stories about food and work like they have been in the past hour until Chanyeol clears his throat to lean in to Sehun, unbeknownst to him that the table has turned quiet, to say—

“Di mo naman sinabi na may boyfriend na pala si Baekhyun.”

And like the nonchalant child that Sehun is, he just shrugs and replies,

“Bakit? Importante pa ba ‘yon?”

Sehun catches a proud look on Kyungsoo’s face right after he says that. Chanyeol keeps quiet, doesn’t say anything after that. Doesn’t even look up when Baekhyun enters the room. He has spent the last three years fixing himself and figuring his feelings out hoping that he would come back to be a better version and finally face Baekhyun.

“Did you think he’d wait for you?” Sehun whispers to his ear. “Gusto mo pang mag ten years ‘yung pagmamahal sayo ganon?”

“Gago.”

“Don’t worry, kuya. Joo Hyuk’s a good guy. Treats him well and all that.”

Chanyeol pushes Sehun’s arm and jokes, “Even better than me?”

Sehun sticks his tongue out at Chanyeol and then nods.

“Miles, miles better.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! This can stand alone but I can also put more chapters depending on your feedback. :-)
> 
> Tweet me: @__jonginnie (yes, those are two underscores)  
> Tweet me your favorite, line, scene, or just say to let me know you've read it!
> 
> Leave me a comment and a kudos if you're feeling generous :-)


End file.
